Tangled Hearts, Twisted Fate
by XxNoGoodDeedxX
Summary: I feel the sharp pain of the Superior's sword cutting into my chest, penetrating my heart. With my final breath I gasp "run." And then my eyes close. Instead of being swallowed by darkness, as I expected death would be, I am enveloped in a warm blue. The beautiful blue of my Namine's eyes. ((This is an AU fic, set in a fantasy universe. Think ballgowns and royalty.))
1. Prologue

If you had told me a month ago that I would sacrifice myself for a woman I barely know... a woman I for some unfathomable reason love... I would have laughed in your face. I'm a member of Organization XIII after all. We've spent our whole lives training to show no emotion... heartless in every way. There is no way I would allow some little blonde to worm her way past my wall, the wall I carefully built up after years of training, and into my cold, unused heart. It was impossible, simple as that.

However that was a month ago. Now, I hear the distant cries of that little blonde- that beautiful, wonderful girl -As I stare into the emotionless eyes of the Superior. He doesn't once open his mouth, but his eyes speak multitudes. _We trusted you! You betrayed us!_ His red eyes scream._ You deceived your fellow Organization members, your FRIENDS, all for the sake of some insignificant woman! _In that moment, I know it's the end. Her cries have stopped now, but I can here her quiet sob. She knows what's happening. I am pinned to the ground with the Superiors blade digging into my chest.

If you had told me a month ago that I would sacrifice myself for a woman I barely know... a woman I for some unfathomable reason love... I would have laughed in your face. It was impossible, simple as that. But as I locked eyes with her one last time, my green with her blue, I knew that was a lie. Nothing was impossible when it came to my little blonde beauty. My Namine.

"Axel..." She whispers through her tears, pleading, as if her words could save me again, just like the first time. But we both know this time was different. There's no saving me now.

I keep my eyes firmly locked on hers, trying to tell her everything with them. All of the sweet words I wish I could whisper to her, all of the kisses we'd never get to share. If only my eyes could convey it all.

I feel the sharp pain of the Superiors sword cutting into my chest, penetrating my heart. With my final breath I gasp "_run." _And then my eyes close. Instead of being swallowed by darkness, as I expected death would be, I am enveloped in a warm blue. The beautiful blue of my Namine's eyes.

If you had told me a month ago...

Lost in that peaceful blue, I release my hold on life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well hello everybody! I've been wanting to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction for a reeaally long time now, and though I've started many, this is the only one that I've completed and am actually happy with. **

**This story is in first person and will bounce back and fourth between Namine's and Axel's viewpoints. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS... if I did, why would I be writing fanfiction... seriously... **

**XxNoGoodDeedxX**

* * *

**~Namine's POV~ One Month Earlier**

I was trapped in a world where I didn't belong, an endless stretch of corridor only lit by the occasional torch. How I got here, I had no idea. The only thing I knew was that I had to run. I had to escape.

My bare feet echoed off the stone walls as I ran. I noted idly that my shoes were missing, again I had no idea. Why I was running and who I was running from were a mystery, I just knew that my life and the lives of those close to me depended on it. My dress, which had once been a beautiful shade of blue, was torn and dirty, and in the faint torchlight I could see on the hem of the dress something dark... was that... blood?!

My breath came quicker as I pushed myself forward. This was just too weird. How much time had passed? What time was it, anyway? How long had I been here? Why do I have no memory of where I am or how I got here?!

Hours- or maybe it was seconds- later, the corridor came to a sudden end. There were two doors there, and I didn't have time to stand around and think about which one to open. I threw open the door on the left and barreled through.

I chose wrong. The door I picked led into a large ballroom. There were no windows, and no other doors but the one I came in through. This was not good. I quickly turned around, about to go back and try the other door, but the door I came in through was gone! All that was there was solid wall. Okay, I _definitely_ chose wrong.

I started to panic, running my hands along the wall. Maybe it was a hidden door? I just had to push the button, wherever that was, and then I could get out.

"You thought you could escape, hm?"

I yelped, startled, and turned to face the stranger who stood just a few feet in front of me. Where did he come from?

The man just stared at me, a mocking smirk on his lips. He was a bit odd looking, unlike anyone I had ever seen. He was tall, much taller than me, but that wasn't saying much because I'm relatively short. His hair was bright red and spiked intricately atop his head. (The word that came to mind was porcupine.) He had the most mesmerizing green eyes I'd ever seen.

Whoever this stranger was, he both alluring and frightening.

"Yes actually, I did." I replied, shaking my head to clear my mind. I glared at the man as I took a step back. It was pointless, all that was behind me was the wall. I was cornering myself. Fear constricted in my chest, but I couldn't let it show.

The stranger's smirk spread into a mischievous smile. "Frightened, are we Blondie?" Who... or what... was this guy?! It was like he could smell my fear! Or was it really written that clearly on my face?

Suddenly, the man lurched a step forward, and I slid back, crashing into the wall.

The stranger chuckled, "You're a jumpy one..." he teased, the smile still bright on his face.

"Stop these games." I pressed myself against the wall in an attempt to put a greater distance between us. I didn't trust that smile one little bit.

"Hm..." He mused, "No more games?" His smile widened further, if that was even possible, looking as though it was about to split his face in two.

"That's not creepy or anything." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright then. The game end here!" His face darkened in an instant.

Before I had time to blink he charged forward and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me flush against him. To an outsider, this would have looked like an embrace between a pair of lovers, if not for the tearing pain of the dagger he rammed firmly into my rib cage. My eyes widened in shock and agony as my breath locked in my throat. He twisted the knife hard before pulling it out and I fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. My vision blurred with red until I could no longer see. I couldn't believe it- _That jerk just killed me!_

"Nami, I said wake _up!__" _Something soft and squishy collided with my face and I jolted straight up, gasping. I sat wide-eyed in my bed, just inches away from my best friend Olette. The soft thing that had collided with my face was a pillow.

"Whoa, hey there." Olette giggled. "I'll need to remember the pillow thing, that worked great!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, my hand pressed to my rapidly beating heart._ It was all a dream. _I smiled brightly and a giddy laugh escaped my mouth. It was all a dream!

"Why are you so happy?" Olette questioned, moving to sit next to me on the bed. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Where you dreaming about Prince Setzer?" She asked incredulously, a sly smile on her lips.

"What?! No!" I cried. Setzer was the prince of Twilight Town, the kingdom Olette and I lived in.

Olette giggled again, "Just checking." Then she jumped up from my bed and smoothed her skirt. "Get dressed, we need to go to the market today." She then skipped from my room, closing the door behind her.

With another sigh I collapsed back on my bed. Flashes of the dream replayed in my mind. It had all seemed so real! I felt the fear trapped in that ballroom, I felt the agonizing pain of that dagger in my chest! Never before did I have a dream so realistic. And never before had I dreamed up someone as frighteningly alluring as that stranger. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I thought about the way he had pulled me against him before the dagger hit me. Now _that_ was a dream I wouldn't have minded.

I sat up again and pushed the covers off, running my fingers through my tangled blonde hair. I got dressed quickly, we were only going to the market so there was no need to really dress up. I settled for a simple white frock.

I knew Olette was waiting for me outside the cottage so once I was ready I left the room to join her.

Olette and I lived together in the cottage that belonged to her parents. We were both orphans. My parents were killed in a fire when I was eleven, and then I moved in with Olette and her family. We all lived happily for a while, but a horrible sickness came over the village when Olette and I were fifteen. The sickness took a third of the village, Olette's parents included. We've lived on our own since then and now we are both seventeen.

"C'mon, Namine. We have to get to the market before Hayner's break ends!" Olette insisted. Hayner was a friend of ours, well, a bit _more _than a friend to Olette.

"Alright, I'm coming. Slow down, will you?" I called after her, she had sprinted quite a ways ahead of me up the dirt path that lead into the heart of the village.

She spun around, now jogging in reverse. "Nope." She smiled, "You just have to speed up, slow-poke."

I glared at her, sticking my tongue out, But then I smiled. I was so happy to have Olette as my best friend.

* * *

**~Axel's POV~**

"Axel..." A familiar deep voice boomed from behind me.

"Yes, your royal superior highness sir?" I gave a dramatic bow, then looked up at Xemnas with a cheerful smile.

He just stared blankly back, not amused.

I coughed awkwardly then stood up straight, replacing my grin with a serious expression. "What is it?"

"I need you to perform some recon to the kingdom of Twilight Town."

"Still looking for the same thing as in the other kingdoms?" I questioned.

He nodded once. "Indeed. The previous ones were... less than ideal. This is our last chance, do not fail me, Axel."

"Of course not, Superior." A bowed my head and then asked, "Any requirements of the woman I retrieve?"

"The same as usual. Young, attractive, and someone who won't be missed. We can't have a search party after her like with the first girl."

"Right, I'm on it." I bow again and don't raise my head until I hear the Superior exit the room.

I then headed down the hall of Organization XIII's palace to my chamber. I took my cloak down from the hook and threw it over my shoulders, then I grabbed my dagger and slid in into my boot.

I exited my chamber then went back down the hall to the castle door. On the way, I passed Roxas, a new member of the Organization. He was shy, and in the month that he's been here he hasn't spoken once. Still, he's one of the only fellow members I can stand. "Hey Roxas!" I called.

He stopped walked and turned to me in question.

"I'm heading out for another recon, want to come along? I might need some help."

Roxas nodded and the two of us headed out to the stables.

Twilight Town awaits.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Review and let me know your thoughts!**

** -XxNoGoodDeedxX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, XxNoGoodDeedxX here. This is only the second chapter of Tangled Hearts, not counting the prologue. I'm planning on this fic being at least 30 to 40 chapters when finished..._ But I would like some feed back!_ Please tell me what you think of the story so far! And thanks to those of you who did comment! :) I'm sorry about any spelling errors, I am a HORRID speller. Even though I read through for mistakes, sometimes I can't catch them all. I apologize for that! And that's all. Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

**~Axel's POV~**

It was almost a two hour ride from our castle to the kingdom of Twilight Town, where we were sent to collect a new "Key." I've never really known why we call them Keys. Sacrifice would be a more fitting name. Key's never live more than a month, and that's if they're lucky. Some don't even make it a day before Lord Xemnas deems them unfit for our cause. Whatever our _cause_ is.

Xemnas didn't really see the need to tell the rest of us, I guess. Not that it can really bother me. Nothing bothers any of us. That's the beauty about not having a heart, nothing ever bothers you. Not the fifty-two girls I've taken from their lives just to be killed, not the seventeen of them that have perished by my own hand. I mean, sure we do actually have hearts... I can clearly feel mine beating in my chest... We in the Organization were just trained not to use them. Xemnas said it makes combat and decisions easier if we learn to govern solely with our minds and not let emotions get involved. Yep, emotionless killing-machines, that's us! But as I've said before, nothing bothers us, so I don't really miss emotions. After all, how can I miss something I never had in the first place?

Our horses came to a stop in front of a large wrought-iron gate. On either side of the gate, a high stone wall covered in twisting ivy stretched on for as far as I could see. This must be the entrance to Twilight Town.

"Looks like we're going on foot from here, buddy." I turned to Roxas, who simply nodded and pulled his hood up around his face. I pulled my hood up as well and we both dismounted our horses.

There was a stable to the right of the gate where visitors could keep their horses, but that really wasn't ideal in the event of a quick gettaway, which, more often than not, was what we needed. Instead, we led our horse to the left of the gate, into a thickly forested area. We led them deep enough in that they wouldn't be noticed and tied their reigns to a low hanging branch.

Roxas and I left the woods and went back to the gate. How were we supposed to get in? As I stood there trying to devise an entry plan, Roxas strolled forward and pulled a long rope that hung next to the gate. A loud bell rang and within moments the gate creaked open. Right. Why didn't I think of that?

"Good thing you tagged along or I'd be scaling the wall by now." I laughed to Roxas as we entered the new kingdom.

He just shrugged as if to say, _"No big deal..."_

The townsfolk bustled around us, not really paying us much mind. It looked like we were in the kingdom's market place. Twilight Town was small as far as kingdom's went. There were maybe three small villages, two markets, and of course the royal family's palace. Twilight Town was a merchant kingdom. All of the villagers made their living selling things and bartering with one another. It was a quint little place, if I had a choice I would probably have spent a while in the market, just looking at the shops, but of course I didn't have a choice. I had a job to do.

The Sacrifice... I mean _Key... _that I chose had to fit certain criteria. Finding someone young and attractive would be easy, just glancing around I could pick out multiple girls that would work just fine. But how was I supposed to find someone who wouldn't be missed? Who was I to judge that? As past experience shows, I wasn't very good at making that choice. The first one I captured, a nice looking girl named Aerith, seemed like a good target. She was just a flower-seller, nothing important, right? Well, within a few days she had practically an entire _army _threatening to bust down the door to our castle if we didn't release her. Naturally, we gave her back... but I've never been able to live it down. This time I had to get it right.

My thoughts were interrupted by a short blonde crashing right into me. "Oof! Sorry!" She appologized.

"It's quite alright, Miss." I replied in as polite a tone as I could manage. I _can_ be a gentleman. ...When I want to. "I should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"No, really, it's my fault I was day dreaming and..." The girl looked up at me and her blue eyes widened in shock and fear. She stumbled a few steps backwards. "You...Your..."

Selfconciously, I reached a hand up to my head and realized that my hood had fallen down. Really? She's gonna freak out about my hair? I mean, I know it's different, but come on!

"Namine! There you are!" Another girl called, this one was a brunette in an orange dress. She grabbed the blonde girl- Namine- by the wrist and tugged her arm. "Hayner's waiting for us." The brunette chided, leading Namine away.

With one last frightened glance at me, Namine allowed herself to be pulled into the mass of townsfolk.

"That girl has some serious issues." I remarked to Roxas, pulling my hood back up around my face.

He nodded once in agreement.

"Now about this Key thing... any ideas?" I asked.

Roxas thought for a moment and then pointed ahead of us, in the direction the two girls went.

"Perfect. Good idea, Buddy." Yes, Xemnas would approve if I brought her back as our Key.

"Follow her." I said to Roxas, "Let me know when she's alone."

Roxas nodded and then disappeared into the crowd.

She was a perfect Key. Forgettable, yet attractive enough to work with our plot. She also didn't seem like the type they would send out a search party for.

I wonder what her name is... the brunette in the orange dress... Well, as soon as we capture her I'll find out.

* * *

**~Namine's POV~**

_Breathe... Breathe... Breathe... _I repeated over and over in my head. I just needed to relax and breathe. I mean, it couldn't possibly been him... That was only a dream after all... People you dream up don't just crash into you at the market!

"Nami? Are you alright?" Olette questioned, worry clear on her face.

"Yes," I squeaked, then collected my self, "Y-yeah, yeah I'm totally fine... I'm just feeling a little... lightheaded. That's all. Just a little dizzy, ha-ha!" I smiled brightly.

Olette hesitantly returned my smile, though her eyes still reflected worry. "Um... okay..." Obviously my fake cheerfulness didn't fool her. But I couldn't expect it to. We've been friends for _years _she knows me too well. "Do you want to go home and lay down or something?" She asked, stopping mid walk.

"No no, It's okay. Besides, Hayner's break will be over soon and if we don't hurry we'll miss him." I insisted, propelling us forward.

"If you're sure..."

"Totally!" I smiled again.

"Okay then..." Still not fooled, Olette led the way to the shop where Hayner worked. The entire way there all I could think about was that man. His hair and eyes were exactly like my dream and it was seriously freaking me out.

When Hayner's shop came into view, Olette sped up, an excited smile lighting her face. It was no secret how she felt about him, even though she insisted otherwise, she was obviously in love. Hayner felt the same way, I could tell just from watching the way he looked at her. Not the way some boys looked at Olette, like she was just some property they could make a claim to, Hayner looked at her like... like she was the only person that mattered in that moment. I could tell when Hayner looked at Olette that she was all he saw. It was sweet, really. And I hoped that one day there would be someone to look at me like that.

"Hey girls!" Hayner called, waving to us as he came around the back of the shop, arms filled with precariously stacked crates.

I waved in reply, not trusting my voice to speak.

"Hi!" Olette chirped, rushing to his side. "Here, give me some of those. I'll help you carry them." She held her arms out expectantly.

"And make a beautiful woman work? What kind of a man do you take me for!" Hayner scoffed. Olette giggled, blushing scarlet. "Luckily," Hayner continued, "You're just Olette. Here you go!" He dumped half of the crates into her arms, his eyes twinkling playfully. On any other day, the look on Olette's face would have sent me into a fit of laughter, but I really wasn't in the laughing mood after... well, _that_. It kept replaying over and over in my mind. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? I've heard of prophetic dreams before... maybe the dream was trying to tell me something?

"Namine," Olette's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Hayner's taking us for ice-cream!"

"Oh. Yum." I replied, forcing another smile.

"Okay, something is _definitely _wrong with you. Spill it." Olette insisted.

"Nothing, I swear. Like I said, I'm just a little tired." I tried to make my smile more genuine.

"Uh, Namine... I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but right now you're expression makes you look like you're in serious pain." Hayner added.

I sighed, dropping the smile. "It's no big deal, okay? Let's just go get the ice-cream." I marched off in the direction of the ice-cream stand. "Let's hurry before all of the sea-salt flavored is gone, you know that's the most popular."

Hayner and Olette followed me and I tried to focus my mind on ice-cream. I just had to relax and then this would all just blow over. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of someone in a black hooded cloak. I froze and scanned the crowd. The man from my dream wore a cloak like that. Was he following me?

"What's wrong now?" Olette questioned, jogging to my side.

"I thought I saw... Nothing. Nevermind. Let's go get that ice-cream." I obviously couldn't tell her. She and Hayner would just laugh at me and tell me I was paranoid. Maybe I was. One thing was for sure though, I was _not _going anywhere alone today.

* * *

**dun dun DUN! So it isn't Namine Axel wants to capture (After all, he thinks she's a loon!) it's OLETTE! Hm, I wonder what will happen next? 0.o (No, seriously, I really don't know what will happen next. Basically, I just have a main idea of what needs to happen in each chapter, and the rest just flows on it's own. lol. It's always an adventure!) :D**

** Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed a few aspects of the original game. (other than the time period of course...) The biggest change being that the members of Organization XIII actually _do_ have hearts, they're just trained not to use them. I think that makes a little more sense when it comes to Organization members who fall in love/ get angry/ cry/ ect. After all, how can you feel without a heart? Hope that doesn't make anyone mad... It is only a fanfic after all! -XxNoGoodDeedxX **


	4. Chapter 3

**Soooo... I am insanely sorry for how long this took me to post! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Peppapig11 for leaving such nice reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people are liking this story!**

**Here's chapter three, in which some major shiz happens. That's all I'm gonna say. :D Please enjoy! (And review review review!)**

* * *

**~Namine's POV~ **

The distraction of ice-cream was a success, and by the time Olette and I were walking home, the strange redhead from my dream was almost completely off my mind.

"So..." Olette began casually as we walked down the winding dirt path to our house, "Do you think Hayner will ask me out soon? Officially, I mean?"

"I don't see why not," I shrugged. "What brought this up?"

"I dunno," She sighed, scuffing her boot through the dirt. "I mean, we're almost eighteen... Did you know Yuffie's already engaged?"

"Hm, Leon finally asked her?" I replied.

"Mm-hm, and then there's Hayner and I. If he doesn't get a move on, I'll be an old maid before we get married!"

"Well don't worry, at this rate I'm _never _getting married." I laughed humorlessly. It's not like I'm desperate or anything, I just feel... left behind.

"Oh, Nami, I'm sorry." Olette apologized, "If you really want a boyfriend, you know Pence would totally date you." She offered.

"No way." I laughed. "Sure he's a sweet guy and all, but he's so not for me. The first thing he ever said to me was _'Wow, you're so pale! You could be a ghost!' _I'd rather just wait for someone more, um, my type?"

"You have a type?" Olette laughed, "And what would that be?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "I... don't know yet. But I'll know him when I meet him."

"Right," Olette replied, still laughing. "Good luck with that."

We were at the house then and the sun was just setting bellow the horizon. We both changed quickly into our nightgowns, said our good-nights, and went to our rooms.

I was just beginning to drift into slumber when I heard a blood-chilling sound: Olette's scream.

I flew out of bed and down the hall faster than I thought was even possible. The door to Olette's room was wide open, but she wasn't there.

"Namine! Nam-!" From the other end of the hall, in the direction of the kitchen, Olette's cries for help suddenly cut short.

What was happening?!

I ran to the kitchen just in time to see Olette- bound and gagged with tears streaming down her cheeks -thrown over the shoulder of a tall hooded stranger.

"Olette!" I cried, and the stranger whipped around to face me.

I recognized him immediately. The man from my dream.

Fear washed over me in an instant, but I had to suppress it. I had to save her. "Let her go!" I shouted.

"No can do, sorry Blondie." The stranger replied. "I'm under strict orders. Superior needs a new woman, and that's what I'm bringing him." He turned around again, which turned Olette to face me. "Wait!" I screamed. The stranger ignored me and kept walking. Olette's fearful eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help the reckless outburst: "Take me instead!"

That got his attention. The stranger slowly spun to look at me again, his expression confused. "What did you say?"

"Take me instead of her. Please." My voice broke at the end thanks to the sobs that were trying to escape.

The stranger was silent for a long moment, thinking this over. Then he sighed and dropped Olette. "Alright, Blondie. You've got yourself a deal." He removed the gag and the ropes that held Olette's wrists. "On the condition that you make your little friend here promise not to send anyone after you."

As soon as she was free, Olette ran to my side. "What are you doing?!" She hissed, grabbing my shoulders as if trying to shake some sense into me.

"He has to take someone. And better me than you. You have Hayner. You have a life ahead of you. I don't want you to lose that." My eyes prickled with the approach of tears, but I put on a brave face. For Olette.

"Nami..." Olette's lip trembled as a fresh wave of tears tumbled down her face, making her look like a little kid again.

"I havn't got all night, Blondie. Make your choice." The stranger called. I looked up to see that he wasn't alone now. There was another hooded man with him now, younger and shorter than he was. The new stranger held the reigns of two horses.

I smiled saddly at Olette before hugging her tightly. "You're my best friend, Olette. Never ever forget that." I whispered.

She hugged me back tightly, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. "Why... why is this happening?"

I didn't have an answer for her.

"Well?" The stranger pressed.

I took a deep breath then released my hold on Olette. "I'm coming with you." I said firmly.

The stranger nodded once in acknowledgement then climbed up onto one of the horses. The other stranger did the same. "Let's go," He said, extending a leather gloved hand to me.

I walked forward and took his hand, allowing myself to be pulled up onto the horse with him. I couldn't look back at Olette, fearing my resolve would break if I did. It took everything in me to keep from crying.

I had to be brave.

* * *

**~Axel's POV~**

The ride back to the castle was strange to say the least. I'd never had a volunteer Key before, and quite frankly I wasn't really sure how to handle it. Usually, the girl on the back of my horse would be tied up. Her wrists and ankles bound, a gag in her mouth. And she would be screaming- or, at least trying to scream- and thrashing. The little blonde girl, Namine, wasn't bound or gagged, and she was silent and still the entire time.

When I looked back to check on her, I expected her to be crying, or glaring at me, or even plotting her escape, but she just sat there. Staring at nothing. She looked utterly broken.

And I didn't care.

I couldn't care.

It was my job to collect the Key and deliver it to Xemnas. That was all. I trained my self long ago not to get attatched to the Keys. I all but ignored them, actually. If I talked to them, they would start to become real to me. Human. I would stop seeing them as an object, as the Key that they were, and I would begin to feel regret.

Regret was not an option for me. Not with my job.

The ride was silent and problem free, which to most would seem like a good thing. To me, that was wrong. Very wrong. I've never had a calm ride with a hostage before and it put me on edge. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I had to speak. I decided to ask the girl a question that had been bothering me sine I first met her.

"When you ran into me in the market earlier, you were fine until you looked at me and then you panicked. Why is that?" I keept my gaze straight ahead and my voice indifferent.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her voice was quiet, but controlled. How she was able to keep so calm in her situation was beyond me.

"Try me."

I felt her shift slightly on the back of the horse. "The night before... You were in my dream." She sighed.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"And... in my dream..." Her voice trembled a bit, finally showing some of the fear I knew she felt. "You killed me."

I remained silent.

"Are you?" She murmured, her voice barely more than a whisper, "Are you going to kill me?"

My grip on the reigns tightened, but still I didn't speak. How could I? I had no answer to give her, mainly because I didn't know the answer myself. Or maybe, I just wanted to tell myself that. Because there was one answer slowly bubbling to the surface of my mind.

Yes, I was. Eventually, I was going to kill her.

Because she is a Key.

And all Keys die.

Mercifully, the gates that protected the castle rose before us and the long ride was over.

The gates opened when our horses approched, and once inside, I dismounted. "Roxas, take the horses to the stable. Make sure they get lots of food and water, they havn't eaten since before we left." He nodded, silent as ever, and I handed him the reigns. "I'm gonna take the Key to Xemnas. See ya later, buddy."

Roxas waved over his shoulder before leading the horses to the stables.

"Alright, let's go." I said to the girl, extending a hand to help her down.

"Namine." She replied, not moving.

"Excuse me?"

"Namine." She said again. "You called me Key, like I'm an object. But I'm not. I'm human. My name is Namine."

This is exactly why we gag the people we kidnap. "Well, here, you're a Key. The Key. And I'm sorry to inform you that that's all you-"

"If I'm going to die... I'd like to at least have my name." She said calmly. "Please, my name is all I have let."

I sighed heavily, I knew for a fact I was going to regret it but... "Alright... Namine."


End file.
